Last One Standing
by viva los angeles
Summary: Another short songfic of the title song. Much happier than Nobody Knows. Read it!


**A/N: another fun songfic. Expect A LOT of these. I can't commit to a full story right now. And don't be saddened by the beginning. This won't turn out like Nobody Knows, I swear.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTF, or the song "Last One Standing" by Emerson Drive. I just love 'em.**

---

Last One Standing 

---

_Queen of the night, life of the party:_

_It's all an illusion._

_You can't hide that big ol' heartache,_

_So stop the delusion._

_Waitin' for someone's rescue?_

_My arms are right here for you._

Phil was worried about Keely. They were at the party of the century (it really was, Phil had Giggled it) thrown by Owen's brother. A makeshift dance floor had been made by clearing everything off the hardwood floor, and Keely and her new boyfriend were swinging around it to the beat of the song that the DJ was playing. Keely was laughing as he told some stupid joke. As he watched the couple dancing around the floor, Phil realized he didn't even know her new boyfriend's name. That made him sad.

He and Keely had been growing farther and farther apart, partially due to Keely's revised interest in guys. Trouble was, she always fell for the bad seeds. This had alienated the friends, because instead of the two hanging out on weekends, it was Keely and the week's whatever-his-name-was.

"Phil?" A voice blew into his musings. "You still there?" It was Via, Phil's date for the party. They were dancing.

"Oh, sorry," he sighed, giving her a kind smile. "Just thinking." As he led Vee around the dance floor, he snuck a look at Keely. Her head was on her boyfriend's shoulder, thick blonde hair cascading down his back. A pang of jealousy caught Phil's breath in his throat.

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_Through the laughter an' pain,_

_Count on me. (Count on me.)_

_An' when life isn't fair,_

_And there's nobody there,_

_I will be. (I will be.)_

_In a world of pretenders,_

_I am your defender._

_And when it all comes down,_

_I'll be the last one standing._

Although Phil didn't know his name, he knew who the guy was. He had seen him around school, hanging out with the jocks. They weren't athletically talented, just great at getting girls. Unfortunately, those girls were frequently occupied for a week and then dumped without a second thought, and Phil knew in his heart that Keely would be one of those girls. He had Giggled that too.

The track rolled into another smoothly, and Phil excused himself from Via. With a sigh she went to sit down; Phil wasn't the only one worried about Keely. Phil walked up to Keely and what's-his-face and smiled. "May I cut in?" Keely nodded, but the other guy seemed a little miffed. Phil ignored him and held Keely through the slow song.

"What's up, Phil?"

"Nothing much, I guess."

_This is for life, don't ever doubt it:_

_I've already fallen._

_Love is alive, stand up an' shout it:_

_It's destiny's callin'._

_The others that stand behind me,_

_They don't look nothin' like me._

Keely and Phil's dance had been about half an hour ago, and Keely was sitting by the punch table, her head leaned back against the wall. Phil did a double take. He hadn't noticed… were those black streaks in her hair? He wanted to go over there, talk some sense into her, but they were already falling apart and he didn't want to break the penny's surface tension by adding one more drop of water.

His gaze wandered around the room and caught on a couple in the corner. He wished he hadn't seen it. A girl was sitting on a guy's lap, and while the guy looked _very _familiar, Phil was afraid that he hadn't ever seen the girl before.

He knew Keely would see it eventually, and he was right. She stood up to look for her boyfriend, and saw the corner scene. Whirling around, she gasped and ran up the stairs. Phil followed her up.

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_Through the laughter an' pain,_

_Count on me. (Count on me.)_

_An' when life isn't fair,_

_And there's nobody there,_

_I will be. (I will be.)_

_In a world of pretenders,_

_I am your defender._

_And when it all comes down,_

_I'll be the last one standing._

_Waitin' for someone's rescue?_

_My arms are right here for you._

Phil hadn't been able to make it upstairs; Owen had sidetracked him with questions galore. Finally, about ten minutes after Keely's running upstairs, he saw her standing on the stairs – _flirting_ with another of those jock guys. She would never learn. Phil could have exploded, and, since he had his Wiz'rd in his pocket and it picked up on his feelings, smoke swirled out of his ears in small puffs.

The jock was smiling as he had his arm around Keely's shoulder, and Phil saw it coming. The arm moved a little, and then Keely screamed. The jocks were laughing.

Phil yanked out his Wiz'rd and jabbed a button. The entire party except him was moving in slow motion. A cry attempted escape, held back by biting his lip, as he saw Keely start on her slow, painful descent down the stairwell. He saw her hair flailing, the tears that flowed at almost real-time speed she was crying so hard. Quickly he jumped into action, getting at the base of the stairs. He pushed the button again and Keely rolled down the stairs into his arms, knocking him over onto the floor. Rolling sobs and tears covered his black shirt within seconds, and he consoled her. Finally they got up, and Phil carried her out to his car.

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_Through the laughter an' pain,_

_Count on me. (Count on me.)_

_An' when life isn't fair,_

_And there's nobody there,_

_(I will be.) I will be. (I will be.)_

_In a world of pretenders,_

_I'll never surrender._

_And when it all comes down;_

_Yeah, when it all comes down;_

_I'll be the last one standing._

Keely had easily checked out of the hospital with a few bruises and a fractured arm, and they had gone back to school. All of a sudden, the black hairstreaks had disappeared. No jocks walked the halls with her; only one guy was seen anywhere close to her. He was tall but shorter than she, dark haired, and he was the one carrying her books and often seen kissing her. Her best friend, her boyfriend, Phil Diffy.

_Yeah, yeah, I'll be the last one standing._

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_Through the laughter an' pain,_

_I'll be the last one standing._

_­_---

**A/N: You guys have to learn that if I ever describe Phil's clothing, he'll be wearing a black shirt. And yay, it's Pheely.**


End file.
